Recently, with the development of digital technology, various user devices capable of processing a communication and personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic notebook, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like, have been released. Due to a rapid technological development, such user devices have been equipped with various functions such as a video call, an electronic notebook, a photographing, an e-mail transmission and reception, a broadcasting play, Internet, a music play, a scheduling, a social network service (SNS), a messenger, a dictionary, a game, and the like, in addition to simple functions of initial technology such as a voice call, and a short message service. The above mentioned functions may be mounted by default at the time of manufacturing a user device. Further, if necessary, a user may download an application of new features through ‘mobile contents (software) marketplace’ to install additionally.
In addition, recently, the above mentioned online ‘mobile contents (software) marketplace’ in which users can freely buy and sell a mobile application (e.g., a contents application program mounted on a user device such as a scheduling, an address book, an alarm, a calculator, a game, a video, an internet connection, a music play, a navigation, Word, Excel, and the like) has been invigorated. The mobile contents marketplace is usually called as app store which is an abbreviation for application Store.
The app store is not developed by a certain large company and sold by a mobile service company, but is an open marketplace in which an individual develops and sells an application and everyone can sell their own applications developed by using a program such as a software development kit (SDK) released by an operator company, Xcode, and the like. In addition, when an application created by a private creator is registered in the app store, a consumer (user) may connect to the app store through a wired/wireless communication, and download the application selected by user into a user device, or download into a Personal Computer (PC) and move to the user device.
However, in the current structure of the app store, a subject that operates the app store is a specific business operator. That is, all creators connect a limited specific app store to register the application. In addition, an app store user is able to select only a specific app store according to an app store connection function previously defined in the user device, but cannot select or use various types of app stores. Further, the app store of specific business operator has a slightly closed form depending on the nature of the business operator.
For example, the app store can be divided into a method of exclusively operating an app delivery service by one business operator, and a method of operating an app delivery service by one business operator while permitting an app delivery service of other business operator.
First, the former app store operating method is a method of registering all applications and contents (hereinafter, referred to as app) in an exclusive app store of one business operator to be distributed, and this method does not permit an operation of app delivery service of other business operator or other distribution channel. In addition, since this operation type of app store depends on a policy of specific one business operator, the app can be registered only after a deliberation set by a corresponding app store business operator. Therefore, in case of such an app store, since all creators should connect to one app store, it is inflexible in responding to various app stores. Further, since the structure of the above mentioned app store is implemented not to accept various app stores, there exists a problem of a monopoly for app store service. Further, since the app store user can only use specific one app store provided by a user device, it is impossible to use a certain service such as a price comparison for desired application. In addition, in the case of such an app store, since an excessive operating cost due to a centralized operation and a delay of deliberation/approval due to the centralized operation may occur, an early response for a new app cannot be performed. In addition, a creator should unconditionally follow the policy of specific business operator regardless of the app's characteristic because of a specific business operator based exclusive operation.
Next, the latter app store operating method is a method of directly operating an app delivery service by one business operator similarly to the former app store operating method, but not permitting the app delivery service of other business operator. Therefore, in case of this app store operation method, an app store of a plurality of independent business operators operating the app delivery service has been appeared. However, although this app store operation method is not an exclusive operation method, a limitation of affiliated app store exists, accordingly, it is difficult to approach various app stores. In addition, since each app store is not integrated to operate, user should visit each app store one by one inconveniently, and should search inconveniently app stores selling a corresponding app one by one and compare manually in order to compare an app that user wants to purchase.